Gunna be a Long Night
by NewCali
Summary: Paige sneaks off to Emily's for the night. It's gunna be a night full of popcorn, movies and well... you'll see ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I still haven't updated Make Waves but I promise I have something coming your way soon. Besides this lol. I meant another chapter. Anyway this is my way of apologizing for not updating. Thank god for Lauren and her story only skin. Isn't that story amazing or what? Anyways, here is my one shot gift to you all. Hope you enjoy. I would love some reviews. **

Paige took a bite of her chicken, making sure to keep her head down in hopes of avoiding eye contact with her father of her visiting grandmother. Family dinners were never the most comfortable of events.

"So Paige," her grandmother started. "Is there a boy that we need to be introduced to?" The redhead's eyes bulged at the question and swallowed her food roughly.

"Uh," Paige laughed nervously. "No grams, not yet. The team keeps me busy so I don't really have time to date."

"That's my girl." Nick said smiling proudly.

"Oh Paige, a girl like you should make time for fun." Her grandmother berated.

"She can have fun when she gets her diploma." Nick argued.

"Nick, you push her too hard." Her grandmother said in defense. Paige's body seemed to shrink into itself more and more as every second passed by.

"I do what I believe is best."

"May I be excused? I have a project to start for class." She had enough. She needed to get out of there. After being excused and saying good bye to her grandmother, Paige made her way up the stairs to her bedroom.

She sat heavily on the edge of her bed and cradled her head in her hands.

"shit." She breathed out. She ran her hands through her hair and let out a sigh. She reached into her pocket and texted the only person she felt like talking to. She didn't have to wait long for a reply

'hey. Wat r u doing?'

'holing up in my room and avoiding the members of my gene pool'

'lol im sorry. Is ur dad giving u a hard time?'

'eh. I don't really wanna talk about it. I just wish I could get away'

This time a response didn't come as quickly. After several minutes, Paige stood up to change out of her clothes and into her pajamas. She had just gotten her top off when she heard her phone ding.

'why don't you come over? My mom's out for the weekend'

Paige's heart rate went up and she was suddenly nervous but had a smile on her face none the less.

'I don't know. My dad might notice…' The response she got nearly sent her over the edge.

'C'mon Paige. Take a walk on the wild side ;)'

Paige sent her confirmation and was out her window and on her bike in five minutes.

Emily smiled when she got Paige's response. She jumped off her bed and ran downs stairs to start making popcorn. She figured tonight was as good a night as any for a movie. Her mind started racing.

What movie should we watch? Romance? Maybe I should keep it light. Maybe a comedy? Disney? Does she even want to watch a movie? What am I going to do with all this popcorn? Wha- DING DONG!

The doorbell interrupted her internal panic rant. She walked to the door only stopping to check her reflection in the mirror. She opened the door and was met with a smile. Emily didn't know how, but her playful side seemed to creep out without her knowing until she heard herself say "Hey stranger." Her voice had deepened and she donned the famous Field's smirk.

Paige matched her smirk and lifted a flirtatious eyebrow. She walked forward as Emily moved to let her in. instead of walking in she stood directly in front of Emily so that her face was only a few inches from hers.

"I thought your mother would have taught you better than to talk to strangers." Though her heart was racing, Emily responded with a cool confidence, accepting the other girl's silent challenge.

"You're the one walking into my house. I could be plotting your death for all you know." Paige let out an airy laugh.

"Well with an ass like that" Paige made a point to lean her head and stare. "I'll take my chances." They both laughed, ending their flirt fest and sauntered into the house.

"Popcorn?" Paige asked happily once she got a whiff. Emily nodded.

"I thought we could watch a movie and just hang. Unless you want to do something else." Paige bit back a response.

"A movie sounds great." Emily smiled her mind now at ease. "So what are we watching?"

"Well I wasn't sure what you liked so I thought you could choose. The movies are in the drawers on the TV stand. I'll go get the popcorn."

Emily came back a few minutes later with a large bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda. She found Paige looking at a picture on the wall.

"That's my dad." Paige turned at her voice in surprise. "we took it two weeks before he was deployed." Emily said now standing next to Paige.

"You have his eyes." Emily turned her head from the picture and looked at Paige. In that moment she slowly found herself losing her resolve to remain just friends. The look that Paige was giving her was so tender and kind that it was no surprise that Emily had become as nervous as she was. She was Paige's eyes glance down to her lips and she subconsciously started to lean in.

"So" Emily said, pulling back a bit in hopes of keeping what little control she had left. "What movie did you pick?" Paige gave her a goofy smile.

"Don't laugh ok? It's my favorite." She handed Emily the DVD case. Emily took it and let out a chuckle.

"I love this movie." Emily said with a smile

Through the course of the film, the two had managed t end up cuddling into one another; Paige leaning back into the arm of the couch and Emily leaning against Paige.

"At least I got to see you one last time." Paige's face contorted with sadness as the beast spoke his seemingly last words to Belle. Emily turned to look at Paige. In that moment she couldn't deny her attraction to the redhead. She found her completely irresistible. When you get past the girl who fought tooth and nail to be the perfect image she was forced to be, you see someone you would never expect. You see a girl who is confident and fun and passionate and so very sweet. Emily smiled at her thoughts.

Paige felt eyes on her and turned to see Emily gazing softly at her. Paige cocked her head to the side a bit in curiosity.

"What?" Paige took in a sharp breath as Emily leant up and pressed her lips to hers. After the shock wore off, Paige pulled back enough to look into Emily's eyes with the only sound to be heard was belle's soft "I love you." Paige leant in and the two were for the first time, engaged in a heated lip lock.

Emily shifted so that her body faced Paige. She placed her hand on the back of Paige's neck and pulled the girl in closer. Paige responded by wrapping an arm around Emily's waist and leaning forward, slowly lowering Emily onto her back.

The two finally managed to pull apart about ten minutes after the credits had finished rolling. They sat up with their foreheads pressed together and smiles on their faces.

"Are you ok with this?" Emily asked, pulling back. Paige kept the smile on her face.

"was I not obvious enough? I really like you Emily." She was Emily's smile falter.

"I like you too Paige but-"

"But I'm not out yet. Yeah." Paige turned to face the TV.

"No. Paige that's not what I was going to say." The two looked at one another. "I was going to say but if we're going to make this work then we need to take it slower. I don't want to fall too deep into this only to get hurt because you're not ready." Emily saw the guilt and fear in the other girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry Emily. I wish I could be the woman you deserve." Emily took Paige's chin gently in her hand and gave her lips a soft peck.

"Don't ever think that you're not good enough for me. It's hard coming to terms with who you are. But I can help with that. You can do this. We can do this." Paige closed her eyes as she smiled and leant in to Emily's hand.

Paige knew that her life was only going to get harder. There would be tears, looks, whispers. Her home life would never be the same. But there would also be moments like this. Moments where nothing else mattered. There would be loving gazes, soft kisses, and hand holding. There would be moments that would make it all worth while. They leaned in and gave each other a soft kiss.

"We should probably get to bed." Emily whispered. Paige smirked.

"What happened to taking it slow Fields?" the girl received a playful shove.

"C'mon. Let's go to SLEEP." Emily stood up, stressing the word sleep.

"This is just an excuse to get me into your bed huh?"

"Who said you were sleeping in my bed?" Emily asked in all seriousness as she turned and made her way to the stairs. She glanced behind to see a timid Paige looking at her in disbelief. She let out a laugh. "I'm kidding!" she held out her hand. "Come on baby. Sweep me off my feet." She smirked as Paige made her way over to her.

"You mean I haven't done that already?" Paige said taking her hand. Emily nodded and pulled Paige to her for another kiss.

"All the time." Paige smiled and pulled Emily back into a heated kiss. Emily was engrossed with Paige until she heard a shutter go off. She pulled back in surprise to see Paige with a guilty smile on her face and her phone in her hand.

"did you just take a picture of us?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"No." Paige replied, putting her phone away. "I tried but it came out blurry." She shrugged her shoulders. Emily rolled her eyes playfully.

"Let's go." Once the two made it to her room, Emily grabbed an oversized shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. "You can sleep in these." Paige thanked Emily who turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Emily turned and gave her an obvious look.

"I was going to let you change." The brunette replied, suddenly becoming shy. Paige smiled.

"I can change with you in the room."

"oh. Well I just thought you'd be more comfortable."

"we change in front of each other practically everyday. You really think I care if you see me in my underwear?" before Emily could reply, Paige had removed her top, soon followed by her jeans, leaving her in a matching blue cheetah print bra and panties that Emily recognized from a Victoria's secret catalogue.

Her eyes roamed appreciatively over the swimmer's firm legs, toned arms, and smooth defined stomach. She swallowed roughly.

"You're starring." Paige teased.

"You're letting me." Emily replied. Paige thought for a minute before putting on her shirt. She set it back down and walked over to Emily.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, obviously having become flustered.

"Making you nervous." Paige whispered. She kept walking forward till Emily was back up against the door.

"P-Paige. We said we were going to take this slow." Emily drawled out in a low voice.

"Just because I'm standing in front of you half naked doesn't mean I'm trying to get into your pants." She gave Emily a light smile and a peck on the nose. "Relax." Paige walked back to the bed and put on the shirt and shorts. Emily closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Her body was on fire and if she wanted to keep things slow then she needed to calm down.

Emily walked over to the bed and lifted the covers. She glanced at Paige. "You coming?"

Paige gave Emily a shy smile and laid down next to her. She suddenly became nervous and found it difficult to relax.

Emily waited for Paige to lay down before she cuddled into her. Her eyes widened at what she heard.

"You're heart is pounding." Emily looked up at Paige. The redhead nodded. Her breathing was heavy. "hey." Emily said, sitting up with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous." Emily gave Paige a skeptical look.

"You? You practically seduced me in your underwear and now you're nervous?" the two laughed, lightening the mood.

"I know. I guess I just can't help it when I'm around you." Paige said, finally looking at Emily. They leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Don't be nervous."

"It's fine. It's a good kind of nervous." They smiled and cuddled back into the bed. Emily laid her head on Paige's chest and Paige had her arm around Emily's waist. They laid like that for a few minutes before Paige spoke up.

"Hey Em?"

"Hmm?"

"You forgot to turn the lights off." Emily snapped her eyes open and the two burst into laughter.

It was going to be a long night. But no one would tell you that that was a bad thing.


	2. Moments

Emily smiled in her sleepy state, her eyes still closed, as she recalled the events of the night before. She reached out for Paige and her eyes immediately snapped open to confirm that she was indeed alone in her bed. Her face looked panicked as her eyes scanned the room. Her heart dropped when she didn't see her favorite redhead. She took another look at Paige's side of the bed and was surprised to see a small note. She grabbed it instantly and softly read out loud.

Hey Em. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I had to get back home before my dad realized I was gone and I didn't want to wake you. Last night was amazing. I loved every minute of it. I can't wait to see you at school today.

Love,

Paige

P.S. Check your phone.

With a smile on her face Emily rushed to check her phone. She had a few texts from Hanna and one from her mom. She found Paige's and opened it with all the excitement of a six year old on Christmas morning. Her heart melted at what she saw. Paige sent Emily two pictures with a sentence written above each.

"_There are moments in life that leave you speechless…_"

Underneath that was a picture of Emily sleeping peacefully as she unconsciously bathed in the moonlight

"_and then there are moments that take your breath away…"_

Emily couldn't help the smile that formed on her face or the little laugh that escaped her lips. She looked down at the picture of the two of them kissing from last night.

**And there you have it folks. This story really wasn't meant to be continued and I probably won't attempt to update it on a regular basis but I might throw in an extra chapter here and there when an idea hits me. I know it was short but I hope you liked it anyway. please review and all that good stuff.**


End file.
